Lucca Luca's Advice
Someone in the alliance has already asked advice on how I advanced (well, other than the bit of gold I spent, shame on me!). As a result, I decided to put down my list of advice in building a character. Note, this will be edited and updated over time. 1. Be polite. * I'm not kidding about this. By being polite or nice to people, you can get them to help you with resources, advice, assist with your monster kills, and so on much more easily. Same with making them smile or laugh, which can sometimes be difficult via text, so be careful to avoid the controversy stuff for the most part. 2. Research EVERYTHING! * Lots of points gained here. If you can get ahold of a 25% experience increase, then using that to claim your quest rewards for building upgrades and research is always an awesome idea, I have never gotten ahold of one. 3. Don't freak if food drops, or you need to destroy a building. * I have built more farms than required to generally keep it up, and maybe later I'll destroy them and build other rss tiles as needed. * Don't be afraid of destroying buildings, you get experience for destroying them and rebuilding them (though rebuilding eats up resources). 4. When you get useless equipment, break it for materials you can use later at level 50. * Now read over the stats first, as you might find something semi-useful to use while you are waiting to turn level 50. 5. Always claim free shit! * No, I'm not kidding. The alliance gifts have timers, and other stuff can have timers too. * When you get VIP high enough, you can get a bar to fill to get a free gift. Activate your VIP and DO IT! 6. Keep an eye on the alliance store! * Loyalty points are gained by doing Alliance Quests and opening free gifts, why not spend it on good stuff? ** 50,000 XP ** Dark Energy - Use this in the dungeon to attack speed monsters to get speed-ups, materials, and rss (especially silver). *** If you manage to get ahold of enough, the max attack is worth it when you have a solo event matching it. ** You can also get VIP points there, though you need to use gold to get the second tier of VIP (which re-sets you to 1, but gives additional bonuses). 7. Log-On Daily * You get extra VIP points for logging on, and doing so daily creates a log in streak to increase VIP points. * This also lets you claim gifts before they time out! Alliance gifts are free, and the quests which renew about every 6 hours or so are free XP, rss, and even sometimes materials! GET THEM!!! * You get one free hit a day in the dungeon against speed monsters. That is a free chance for a speed up, silver, other rss, or even materials you can use at level 50. 8. Save your gold. * I learned this the hard way, spending what gold I found in the dungeon. If you are planning a T4 account or a mixture of it and a trap account, etc you will need the Trinity (Hall of War, Prison, and Altar), that means GOLD. Building SH level 21 also requires some sort of hammer that costs gold. Oops me. * Furthermore, the more gold you have, the more gold you seem to get from free gifts. Strange how that works. 9. Find supplies where you can. * Level 2 and level 3 monsters sometimes drop gold, hit them! You might even get a book of war from a level 3 monster (least with the manticores). They also drop rss, speed-ups, and there is XP for hitting them! 10. Participate in Events. * Use speed ups during alliance events where research, building, and training brings points, even better if it is also your solo events! Sometimes hitting monsters can even add points. * Avoid the dungeon speed monster solos unless you happen to get your hand on some major dark energy, then the max attack is so worth it to max out your points and especially if you avoid the bombs in the treasure selection. 11. Bored? * Do some tile gathering (might get some free materials and stuff to use later at level 50). * Even low level map digging if you are shielded (make sure your troops are not out there longer than 30 minutes on a dig, as it brings higher risk in drawing attention). * Go out and hunt monsters, hitting them for a chance for gold and goodies, sometimes even speed ups. 12. Keep alert! * Explore when you are not busy, you might find an empty gold tile you can gather so that another alliance doesn't get it! * Find monsters to attack nearby, don't be afraid to ask for help in killing them. Finally, HAVE FUN! Even if you don't max out your character to be the biggest and baddest, just honestly have some fun. Socialize, make friends, goof off, beat up some bad guys (cause of course we are the good guys!), and enjoy yourself.